A Year After Battle City
by Emperor Me
Summary: Hi. Ch. 5 is up. (That's my summary)
1. The Beginning

The time is 1 year after Battle City.  
  
11-year-old Chamera was scared. Something was calling to him in his mind, but it seemed inhuman. Chamera followed it anyway, but he was getting afraid, as he was going toward the alley where nobody had returned. He thought it was a rumor, but he lived in Egypt, where the Millennium Items were created. He stuck on anyway.  
  
He finally came to a dark room. He was getting terrified, but not because of the room. On the floor he beheld an unbelievable sight: The Millennium Rod! He rubbed his eyes. The Millennium Items have disappeared for 2 years. Not even the former possessors of the Millennium Items can be found. But he picked it up anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Domino, a new tournament was starting. Nobody knew who started it, but rumors said it was someone who had a Millennium Item to give away. Many of the people who were there for Battle City were there, like Joey. A gunshot signaled the beginning of the tournament. The rules were nearly the same as Battle City, but this time you needed twelve locator cards to make it into the finals.  
  
Chamera knew was this meant. He could finally put the power of the Millennium Rod to work! He was a master with computers, so he hacked into the Battle City website and entered himself in. He knew that he would have to duel, so he went to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was looking for a duel when he saw a huge crowd. He witnessed a duel. One duelist was Weevil Underwood, a little bug duelist that Joey beat. The other person was covered from head to toe in a black robe. Weevil had a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth on the field, while the robe guy had 2 cards facedown and a card in defense mode. Joey decided to watch. "Let's see him get out of this!" he said.  
  
Weevil: You don't stand a chance. My Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth will shatter all your defenses!  
  
Robe Guy: Stop talking nonsense! I've already leaded you deep into my trap!  
  
Weevil: I'd like to see that! Great Moth, attack his defense card!  
  
Robe Guy: Too bad, my monster was Sangan! When Sangan is sent to the Graveyard, I can add a monster to my hand!  
  
Weevil: So what? Nothing can save you now! Only Gate Guardian and Blue-Eyes  
  
Ultimate Dragon can stand up to my monster, and I doubt you have either of them!  
  
Robe Guy: A predator always has something to win!  
  
Weevil: Just make your move!  
  
Robe Guy: With pleasure. And now the end is near!  
  
Weevil: Stop fooling around! Your LP are 100!And you have no monsters on the field!  
  
Robe Guy: A predator never gives up! A predator always has a backup plan! I activate Reward for Treason!  
  
Weevil: No! That'll destroy my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!  
  
Robe Guy: And I can draw 4 cards! And now, the end is now! The predator has caught his prey! I summon Exodia!  
  
Weevil: It's over! It's all over!  
  
Robe Guy: Exodia, Obliterate! And now hand me your rare card and your locator card!  
  
Weevil: Fine......  
  
Joey: There's only one guy I know who uses Exodia: Rare Hunter!  
  
Rare Hunter: So we meet again, Joey!  
  
Joey: I would have thought you'd break up when Marik disappeared!  
  
Rare Hunter: I don't need anyone like that!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah? Well, you might as well find one to beg mercy to, as I'm going to end your days at Battle City!  
  
Rare Hunter: Fine!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I have a preview for the next episode. Read!  
  
Rare Hunter: It's over! I activate Reward for Treason, and I'm going to draw the final part of Exodia, thanks to my Big Eye!  
  
Joey: Not so fast! I activate Quick Summon, sacrificing my Alligator's Sword for Jinzo! And Jinzo will stop all your traps!  
  
Rare Hunter: NO!  
Translations:  
  
Reward for Treason  
  
Trap Card  
  
Destroy 1 monster on the field. You may also draw cards equal to half of the level of the monsters destroyed(After rounding down) 


	2. Joey Vs Rare Hunter

Where we last left off, Joey and Rare Hunter were about to duel.  
Joey: I don't see why you even accepted this. You're just wasting your time!  
  
Rare Hunter: I beat you the last time we dueled, and my deck is a lot better this time!  
  
Joey: I'd like to see that! If it really did improve, I can beat it easy!  
  
Rare Hunter (to himself): Perfect. I have three pieces of Exodia, and when I get the last two, he won't be so confident in himself.  
  
Joey: I play my Alligator's Sword in attack mode, and I lay two cards facedown!  
  
Rare Hunter: I play Hannibal Necromancer in defense mode, and I end my turn!  
  
Joey (to himself):I can't destroy his Hannibal Necromancer, but I can still defend my self for Exodia! I can simply stop him from drawing!  
  
Joey: I activate Karidu Force! This stops both of us from drawing on our next turns, and lets us both summon two monsters to the field!  
  
Rare Hunter: No! But I'll summon two cards in defense mode!  
  
Joey: I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode, and a card in defense mode! You go!  
  
Rare Hunter: I lay one card facedown and end my turn!  
  
Joey: Perfect! I can't draw, but I sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar and my defense monster to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I'll attack your defense monster!  
  
Rare Hunter: Yes! You attacked Big Eye, so I can rearrange the top five cards in my deck!  
  
Joey: No!  
  
Rare Hunter: It's over, I activate Reward for Treason, and I'm going to draw the final part of Exodia, thanks to my Big Eye's effect!  
  
Joey: Not so fast! I activate Quick Summon, sacrificing my Alligator's Sword for Jinzo! And Jinzo will stop all your traps!  
  
Rare Hunter: No!  
  
Joey: So, what are you gonna do now?  
  
Rare Hunter: I'm going to win in a turn! It's over!  
  
Joey: He's right! I just have to trust in the heart of the cards for my next draw.  
  
Rare Hunter: You go!  
  
Joey (to himself): There is only one card that can help me. Heart of the cards, don't fail me.  
  
Joey draws a Pot of Greed.  
  
Joey: I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards!  
  
Joey draws Replacement Forces and Panther Warrior.  
  
Joey: Yes! I drew the one card I needed! I play Replacement Forces!  
  
Rare Hunter: This is all over!  
  
Joey: I choose Exodia's Head! Now all of your heads of Exodia are removed from the game!  
  
Rare Hunter: No.... No......  
  
Joey: So, do you want to humiliate yourself?  
  
Rare Hunter: There's no way to win. I.. I surrender. AGH!  
  
Joey: Yes! Now hand over your locator card!  
  
Rare Hunter: Arrgh.  
  
Joey: Yes! Two locator cards! Ten more and I'm in the finals! I'm still a long way off. But this is a start!  
  
No preview this time!  
  
Translations:  
  
Quick Summon  
  
Quickplay Magic Card  
  
This may only be activated during your opponent's turn. You may Special Summon a monster to the field in face-up attack mode. Sacrifices are still required.  
  
Replacement Forces  
  
Magic Card  
  
Choose one card. You and your opponent must remove all copies of that card from the game. 


	3. Joey vs Kama: A Millennium Item!

Joey was beat. He had fought one duel already and had two locator cards. But he knew this was going to get harder. However, just as he began to rest, a teenager, about Joey's age, stepped up to him and said, "Hey, you!" Joey immediately got up and looked at him.  
  
Joey: What do you want? Who are you?  
  
Kid: Me? I'm sure you don't care. But if you have to know, my name's Kama.  
  
Joey: Kama? Kama? What kind of a name is that?  
  
Kama: Let's stop talking about my name and duel! How many locator cards you got?  
  
Joey: I have two!  
  
Kama: Perfect. I have five, so when I win this duel, I'll have seven! I'm only putting two on the line, so it's not like I'll see you in the finals.  
  
Joey: OK. Wait, you have five? The tournament is only 3 hours old!  
  
Kama: Nobody here is much of a challenge! Including you!  
  
Joey: Can we just duel? You're starting to become stupider than you are now!  
  
Kama: Fine! I'll go first, and I place one card in defense mode!  
  
Joey: OK, I summon Axe Raider in attack mode, and I play one card facedown! Your turn.  
  
Kama: Thank you for waiting! Now I switch my Uma, Holder of the Blue Orb to attack mode, and I attack Axe Raider!  
  
Joey: Sorry. Wait, why is Axe Raider destroyed! Uma's attack is 1700!  
  
Kama: Uma's special effect destroys any monster it attacks!  
  
Joey: Oh no!  
  
Kama: You go.  
  
Joey: It doesn't matter. I play a card in defense mode!  
  
Kama: Oh well. I summon Dett, Holder of the Purple Orb in attack mode. Dett, attack his defense monster!  
  
Joey: Too bad! Kuenza destroys two monsters on the field!  
  
Kama: Agh! This can't be! No!  
  
Joey: My turn now! I summon Panther's Son! And Panther's Son lets me summon a Panther Warrior!  
  
Kama: What for? I can attack Panther's Son!  
  
Joey: Well, Panther Warrior must tribute one monster to attack. So.  
  
Kama: No!  
  
Joey: That's right! Panther Warrior, attack Kama directly!  
  
Joey: 4000 Kama: 2000  
  
Joey: Well, I guess I end my turn!  
  
Kama: I don't want to go.  
  
Kama draws Blyan, Holder of the Gold Orb.  
  
Kama: Yes! I play Dian Keto the Cure Master!  
  
Joey: 4000 Kama: 3000  
  
Joey: That's your big play? That's what you were so happy about?  
  
Kama: Actually, this is what I'm happy about! I play Blyan, Holder of the Gold Orb! And now I activate its special effect! Revival Release!  
  
In front of Kama appear Uma and Dett.  
  
Joey: What? This can't be!  
  
Kama: Sorry. Blyan's special effect lets me revive two monsters at the cost of half of my life points!  
  
Joey: Oh no! Oh no!  
  
Kama: Uma, attack Panther Warrior!  
  
Joey: No!  
  
Joey: 4000 Kama: 1100  
  
Kama: Now! Blyan! Attack Joey's life points directly!  
  
Joey: Not so fast! I activate Scapegoat!  
  
Kama: Pathetic. Fur balls defending your life points? Agh! Stop delaying this!  
  
Joey: So what if I'm stalling! At least I stopped you!  
  
Kama: I'll just call on the attack. Dett, attack!  
  
Joey: Ah well. Goodbye to the goats.  
  
Kama: Do you want to know how stupid this is?  
  
Joey: No!  
  
Kama: Well, I need to get you out of the tournament!  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Kama: Simple. I collect Millennium Items from around the world. Their combined power will be enough  
  
Joey: To rule the world. I've heard that song and dance.  
  
Kama: Uh-huh. And I know you're going to get a Millennium Item. You see, I possess the Millennium Necklace.  
  
Joey: Uh-huh. Wait, WHAT?  
  
Kama: Sorry. I need to eliminate you before you can get the Millennium Item!  
  
Joey: And how?  
  
Kama: If I eliminate you now, you will be sent to the losers' area, when the people with the most locator cards at one time will be in the finals. Or two. Or three.  
  
Joey: So?  
  
Kama: First you'll be out of the finals. You have two. And that will be enough time to get the Millennium Item! I know where it is! And who has it!  
  
Joey: Agh!  
  
Kama: You are out of the tournament, I am sure! Without a vision!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Translations  
  
Uma, Holder of the Blue Orb 1600/1800 * * * * WATER/Spellcaster When this card attacks a monster, that monster is destroyed. (Damage is calculated as normal.)  
  
Dett, Holder of the Purple Orb 1400/2000 * * * * DARK/Spellcaster During your Standby Phase, if this card is in defense mode, increase your life points by 1000.  
  
Blyan, Holder of the Gold Orb 1800/1600 * * * * LIGHT/Spellcaster You may pay half of your life points to Special Summon two cards from your Graveyard in face-up attack mode.  
  
Kuenza 750/600 * * WATER/Fish FLIP: Destroy 2 monsters on the field (regardless of position)  
  
Panther's Son 1100/1000 * * * EARTH/Warrior When this card is summoned (excluding Special Summon) you may Special Summon a Panther Warrior from your hand in face-up attack mode. 


	4. Attack of FourMagical Swordsman, and Eva...

I've got boring news! I have a disclaimer.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or even the show. That honor goes to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Yes. that's it.  
  
And now..  
  
Before we left, Joey was dueling Kama.  
  
Joey: You're lying! I'm going to be here for the award ceremony, because I'm going to be awarded!  
  
Kama wasn't paying any attention. Thanks to his Millennium Necklace, all he could see was some really huge monster in front of him.  
  
Joey: I'm just going to make my move. I lay one card face down and end my turn!  
  
Kama: Good. It is now time for your defeat. I summon Flir, Holder of the Red Orb in defense mode. And now I activate Sword Formation!  
  
Joey: OK, so what does it do?  
  
Kama: Well, I can sacrifice my Uma, Dett, Blyan, and Flir to summon the ultimate beast! I summon Four-Magical Swordsman!  
  
Joey: Aw no!  
  
Kama: I knew I would summon this monster. I fore  
  
Joey: I don't  
  
Kama: saw  
  
Joey: care!  
  
Kama: it!  
  
Joey: Can we  
  
Kama: Yes! Now Four-Magical Swordsman, attack his Panther Warrior!  
  
Joey: 1500 Kama: 1100  
  
Joey: (to himself) I need to find a way to defeat that monster, or I'll lose!  
  
Kama: *Sigh* Joey, why don't you give up now? I have some business to take care of!  
  
Joey: Then why don't you surrender now and do it!  
  
Kama: Just go!  
  
Joey: Sure, I play a card in defense mode! And I lay one card facedown!  
  
Kama: OK, this duel is over! I summon Magic Warrior-Breaker! And I activate its special effect to destroy the card on the left!  
  
Joey: My Graverobber!  
  
Kama: Now, Four-Magical Swordsman, attack his defense monster!  
  
Joey: Not so fast! I activate Magic Arm-Shield! Now I can have one of your monsters and use it to take the attack! And I choose Magic Warrior-Breaker!  
  
Kama: Oh no!  
  
Joey: 1500 Kama: 0000  
  
Joey: You lose!  
  
Kama: No! No! No! No!  
  
Joey: Now hand over your rare card and locator card!  
  
Kama: Sigh, OK. Here. My Four-Magical Swordsman, and my two locator cards. Now I'm outta here.  
  
Joey was about to leave, when he heard someone clapping. He looked, and it was some teen, about 17.  
  
Person: Good job. I suppose. I'm Evan.  
  
Joey: Ok, Evan, what do you want, you  
  
Evan: Watch it, that can hurt your chances of winning this.  
  
Evan dangled the Millennium Puzzle in front of him.  
  
Joey: No way! You're the one who started the tournament?  
  
Evan: Precisely. And I just wanted you to know that I'm ready for any futile attempt you have.  
  
Joey: Well, I'm going, so your beating me is going to have to wait!  
  
Evan: Well, I just wanted you to know that your days are numbered. Many people with Millennium Items are roaming the town right now, taking out anyone and anything just so they can stop whoever will get a Millennium Item. They will also take out anyone who has one. I know you know that you're going to get one. But I want to hold off humiliating you. See you in the finals.  
  
Joey: See you in the finals, and thanks.  
  
So, why is Evan waiting till the finals? Will Chamera ever make an appearance? And will the story ever develop? Find out next time on Yu-Gi- Oh: A Year After Battle City! Preview! Yay!  
  
A great force awakened after the many months that it was waiting. Its name was Nitemare, and it was holding the former keepers of the Millennium Items hostage. But now it was time to send them on a journey: a journey to get their items back. He only said three words. "It.is.time!" Everyone heard. And they knew they would be released. They then went and did what Nitemare seemed to want them to do. They searched for their Millennium Items!  
  
Translations:  
  
Flir, Holder of the Red Orb 1900/1500 * * * * FIRE/Spellcaster During your End Phase, you may remove all cards in your graveyard from the game in order to destroy all monsters on the field (excluding this one)  
  
Four-Magical Swordsman 4200/3600 * * * * * * * * * EARTH/Warrior This may only be summoned by "Sword Formation"  
  
Sword Formation  
  
Ritual Magic  
  
Offer a "Flir, Holder of the Red Orb" "Uma, Holder of the Blue Orb" Dett, Holder of the Purple Orb" and "Blyan, Holder of the Purple Orb" in order to summon a "Four-Magical Swordsman" 


	5. Joey vs Strings

A few words before I begin. (I should have said sentences)  
  
I am never doing previews again. Too much trouble. And last time's preview will not be included. Sorry for the long wait. I was procrastinating as well as being on vacation. I'm holding a contest. Which means your original character could be in the famous story, which pales in comparison to some of MY favorites, A Year After Battle City! E-mail me at BITO1787@aol.com and tell me anything you want about your character. The winners will be e-mailed and told that they won. And for the winner, chapters you're included in will have CWI included in the title. The deadline is May 10. That's all folks!  
Today.. Tomorrow.. The day after..  
  
Yugi Moto, the Ishtars, Bakura Ryou, and all people who have ever possessed a Millennium Item kept wondering one thing: "When will I get out of this place?"  
  
Today is the day. Keisha Flaras, a cousin to Bakura Ryou, has found the Millennium Ring, the final Millennium Item to be found.  
  
That has triggered enough energy to awaken Nitemare, a very powerful human, and give it the power it needs to tear apart the power of the Shadow Realm. When everyone trapped there saw something other than what they saw for the last year, everyone (except Marik) cheered like crazy. Then they went back to their normal ways.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey Wheeler was going about his business with his four locator cards when he found three scrolls on the floor. He read them each.  
  
They said:  
  
"Joey Wheeler. Just one of the people I need to make my ultimate dream come true, the dream to collect all the Millennium Items! My name is Chamera, and we shall meet soon."  
  
Joey then shouted, "Where are you, you creep?"  
  
"If you want to find me, meet me in Domino Station at 3:29 P.M. but prepare to duel for your fate!"  
  
The final one is:  
  
"Or you can just tell me who has each of the Millennium Items and I'll let you go in peace."  
  
Joey didn't even know that, so he decided to go meet him.  
Soon it was 3:29 P.M. and Joey was waiting for Chamera. But it wasn't him who entered Domino Station. It was Strings. Again. (Stupid, I know)  
  
Joey: You don't look anything like a Chamara. Are you?  
  
Strings: No, I'm actually not ChaMEra. (He stressed the me) I'm sure you know what the Millennium Rod does. Well, I own it.  
  
Joey: I'm not even going to begin to figure it out. Let's just duel!  
  
Strings: Fine by me.  
  
They both drew their cards. Joey seemed to like his.  
  
Strings: I'll go first. I'll play one card in defense mode, and lay two cards facedown. You go.  
  
Joey: (To himself) This is the perfect chance to gain an early lead. I can't pass it up!  
  
Joey: First, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys 1 Magic or Trap card!  
  
Strings: Nice try, but you destroyed Machine Blueprint, which lets me play a Jam Breeding Machine from my hand and create a Slime Token!  
  
Joey: Next, I'll summon my Axe Raider in attack mode and have it attack your Slime Thing!  
Joey: 4000 Strings: 2800  
  
Strings: I suppose I go, and I switch my Revival Jam to attack mode, as well as my Cure Mermaid! Now I form a Slime and it's your move.  
  
Joey: (To himself) Perfect. I drew Glapsyops! Now I can surprise Mr. Freak for good!  
  
Joey: I sacrifice my Axe Raider to summon Glapsyops, which lets me destroy 1 of your monsters each time I draw a card! And I play Pot of Greed, so I can destroy 2 of your monsters, and I choose Cure Mermaid and Revival Jam! Now, Glapsyops, attack his Slime!  
  
Joey: 4000 Strings: 1300  
  
Joey: I'm winning by so much! You don't stand a chance, Chafreaka!  
  
Strings: Oh, yes I do! I have many other ways to win! Jam was just one of the many ways I would win. I've got many other monsters!  
  
Joey: Come on, I'm going to win, and you know it!  
  
Strings: Prepare yourself to find you're wrong  
  
Joey: I doubt this go any longer, so why don't you give up, Kamora?  
  
Strings: Well, "Kamora" and I want this duel to go on! I believe it was my turn! I play a monster in defense mode!  
  
Joey: Glapsyops, attack it!  
  
Strings: I had a Makyura the Executioner, which allows me to activate a Gravity Bind! Now monsters Level 3 or lower can attack, and others can't!  
  
Joey: Whoa..  
  
Strings: You'll never win! I summon Jinzo #7 to attack your Life Points directly!  
  
Joey: 3500 Strings: 1200  
  
Joey: Oh no! Just like that Leghul!  
  
Joey remembers him vs. Weevil, where Leghul went past his other monsters and attacked him directly.  
  
Strings: And with Gravity Bind, I bet you can't attack it! Now go!  
  
Joey: I switch my monsters to defense mode!  
  
Strings: Jinzo #7, attack him again!  
  
Joey: 3000 Strings: 1200  
  
Joey: I pass this turn!  
  
Strings: Jinzo #7, attack him directly!  
  
Joey: 2500 Strings: 1200  
  
Joey: Finally! I use Mystical Space Typhoon on Gravity Bind!  
  
Strings: No!  
  
Joey: Now, Glapsyops attack!  
  
Strings: 0000  
Joey turned to get the locator cards and rare card, but Strings had vanished, leaving behind one scroll that said:  
  
"It's not over."  
Finally! I was kind of anxious to get to the next part, that's why this one stunk. The next one will rock though, I promise. 


End file.
